ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/I'll Make a Spider-Man Out of You
I'll Make a Spider-Man Out of You is the 21th episode of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang (first appearance; joins team) ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Shang-Chi (first appearance) * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang (first appearance) ** Wasp / Hope Van Dyne (first appearance) ** Hulk / Bruce Banner * Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym Antagonists * Yellowjacket / Darren Cross (first appearance) ** Yellowjacket II / Rita DeMara (first appearance) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn ** Osborn Commandos *** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *** Vulture / Adrian Toomes *** Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe *** Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *** Man-Wolf / John Jameson * Jack O'Lantern (first appearance) * Spot (first appearance) * Hippo (first appearance) * Panda-Mania (first appearance) * Scorpion / Mac Gargan * Hammerhead Other Characters * Max Modell * Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer screen and hologram only) Plot In Horizon High, the students are resuming their studies and projects while watching news of Spider-Man and the Champions' first successful teamworkevents from previous episode. There, Peter Parker sees Gwen Stacy preparing a special gift for her younger cousin Cassie Lang, who is enjoying her 9-year birthday party, and with Gwen wondering if Peter (as Spider-Man) could make an appearance as a special guest. Peter accepts and the two (accompanied by Anya Corazon) enjoy the party. Later at night, Gwen (as Ghost Spider) witnesses her uncle Scott granting Cassie one last special gift, which Gwen is confident to make Cassie what she always wanted to be. Elsewhere, a mysterious man arrives in New York streets sensing "more students to train". Next day, Spider-Man and his team are facing off against a group of villains (Jack O'Lantern, Spot, Hippo, Panda-Mania and Scorpion) hired by Hammerhead to break him out of prison. During which, Spider-Man (sensing a familiar presence in the city) performs a series of tai chi movements which allow him and the team to defeat the villains and foil Hammerhead's plans. As his friends are amazed by his performance, Spider-Man reveals he had learned from his secret teacher in martial arts Shang-Chi, an immortal master in the arts of kung fu. The team are soon met by Shang-Chi, who offers to train them like he trained Peter. They accept as Spider-Man is asked by Gwen one more favor of looking after Cassie, who soon arrives wearing her last birthday gift: her own prototype of her father's Pym Particle suit styling herself as Ant-Girl. Spider-Man agrees, and he and Cassie enjoy a warm superhero team up by undergoing a crime-fighting spree, and with Dr. Hank Pym watching everything from Betty Brant's reports and feeling amazed that his granddaughter already proving herself in her very first day. Along the way, Spider-Man and Ant-Girl are challenged by Dr. Pym's former prodigy Darren Cross (who is operating as the super-villain Yellowjacket) and his own protegee Rita DeMara, who seek knowledge of Pym's oldest secret invention. Spider-Man and Ant-Girl naturally refuse to answer and defeat the two villains, who then retreat and decide to target Oscorp for information. In their headquarters, the Champions continue training under Shang-Chi's instructions. Along with the many fighting styles of kung fu, they also learn to master inner peace, which is the source of the tai chi movements Spider-Man used earlier. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Ant-Girl run to Dr. Pym, who explains to them that the device Cross and DeMara are searching for is the Quantum Key, which allows the wielder to absorb Quantum Realm energy and use it to control reality itself, and Pym had hidden it away due to the possibility of the disaster it may cause if in wrong hands. Noticing that Pym does not remember where it was hidden, Spider-Man (using an meditation technic Shang-Chi taught) becomes aware that the Key is hidden in the undergrounds of the Triskelion, where it was once a S.H.I.E.L.D. research lab, and he and Ant-Girl rush there to find it. Just then, they are soon alerted that Norman Osborn is also interested in obtaining the Key and sent the Osborn Commandos to find it and bring it to him. To Peter's bigger disappointment, Harry Osborn (donning his own Spider-Slayer prototype) is with the Commandos. To Spider-Man and Ant-Girl's advantage, either of both villain groups (Cross and DeMara and the Osborn Commandos) are aware of what the Key is or where it was hidden, but they also decide to have Pym held in a safe place to avoid have him captured and interrogated. They successfully reach the undergrounds of the Triskelion and reach the Key, which also proves to have unstable batteries, and decide to destroy it. Just then, they are ambushed by Cross, DeMara and the Commandos and fight both young heroes and each other over the Key. Spider-Man and Ant-Girl are soon joined in the fight by the rest of the Champions and by the Avengers (Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, as well as Cassie's parents Scott / Ant-Man and Hope Van Dyne / Wasp), forcing the Commandos to retreat back to Osborn Academy, where Harry expresses frustrations over how useless the Slayers are. With the villains distracted, Spider-Man, Ant-Girl and Brawn use their scientific equipment to have the Key absorb its own molecules and cause it to shrink out of existence. Cross and DeMara are arrested while complaining that their bossrevealed to be Athena Gonzales from Athena Industries in Road to Illusions will not be pleased. Back in their headquarters, the Champions have a moment with the Avengers as well as Dr. Pym and Shang-Chi as they are officially joined by Cassie for her performance, although she will still have lessons to learn from Shang-Chi. Voice Actors * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * James Sie as Shang-Chi * James Arnold Taylor as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Kari Wahlgren as Wasp / Hope Van Dyne * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Max Modell * Jim Meskimen as Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Dwight Schultz as Yellowjacket / Darren Cross * Vanessa Marshall as Yellowjacket II / Rita DeMara, Panda-Mania * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn, Man-Wolf / John Jameson * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn, Jack O'Lantern * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Jason Spisak as Alistair Smythe, Spot, Scorpion / Mac Gargan * Matthew Mercer as Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich, Hippo * as Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Jim Cummings as Hammerhead Notes * The title of the episode is a reference to the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Disney's Mulan. References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))